Talent Show on Berk
by PoopyPatuti
Summary: Its the first Annual Talent Show on berk. The gang competes for first place. One-shot.


****Authors Note****

Hey readers. I'm doing something different on this story, I'm not writing it on loose leaf first, just directly on to this text document. So no proof reading or anything... Usually I change a lot of stuff on my loose leaf to computer. I hope this doesn't come out to bad! Anyway, as I usually say, I love structural criticism but please don't insult me personally, just my writing (haha). Anyhow! On with the story!

* * *

><p>"You done yet?" Astrid wined.<p>

"soon, just stop moving will you?" Hiccup answered.

"you said 'soon' an hour ago!"

Hiccup was drawing a picture of Astrid for the first annual Berk Talent Show. The first part was with dragons and the second was about unique skills each viking participating wanted to show off. Astrid was going to show off her axe throwing for her talent, since it is one of the things she is best at.

"how about now?" Astrid said, bored. She wanted to go practice her axe throwing.

"Nope" Hiccup replied, deep in concentration. He'd asked her to be his model since he thought she was the prettiest viking for it. Hiccup wanted to make the drawing very different from how Astrid really is so he asked her to wear a fancy dress. She refused at first, then finally gave in once Hiccup promised to make her one where she looked as bad ass as Thor. So Astrid was sitting uncomfortably on a mossy rock surrounded by innocent looking flowers (which were actually carnivorous plants that ate small creatures, but since Hiccup said it looked like a pretty setting he chose it). Her dress was long and white, filled with lace, the straps and belt were white animal fur. She looked beautiful but very unhappy, which Hiccup attempted to use to his advantage.

"Hiccup, this dress is going to give me a rash" Astrid gagged "Don't you ever make me do this again understand?"

"Yea sure" but Hiccup wasn't paying attention, he was to busy trying to do the finishing touch on Astrid's eyes.

"AHA!" Hiccup exclaimed "perfect!"

"Finally! It better be good! If I wasted all that time for an unwell made drawing I'm going to kill you." Astrid stood up and stretched her back.

"NO! No I'm not done!" Hiccup cried in horror.

"HICCUP!"

"Just kidding just kidding, please don't kill me" He shrunk back and laughed a little at his own joke.

"okay let me see it" Astrid sighed. Hiccup turned the drawing toward her. It's was beautiful. He made her look like a mourning angel. _He's going to win the competition... I'd better step up my game. _Astrid thought.

"It's nice, I have to go train now, see you later" She tried to hide the awe from her voice. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and left to go change back into her normal clothes. When she got home she grabbed her axe, got onto Stormfly and flew deep into the forest. When they landed she coloured a small spot on a tree and threw her axe at it over and over again. Until she managed to make her axe go straight through the tree. She went to go pick it up and heard creaking and crunching. Out of reflex she threw her axe at the noise. Bad idea. The noise had been the tree beginning to fall, her axe now made the tree fall faster. It came crashing down. She jumped out of the way fast enough to not get crushed, but her axe wasn't so lucky.

"Ugh, of all days" Astrid sighed "Please Thor, don't let my axe be broken... If it is Hiccup will win the talent show." she mumbled the last part.

Meanwhile, back in the village, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were working on their talents. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were gonna go out together and they were going to act out a fight scene about one of their adventures. Snotlout was going to show of his muscles, it wasn't a talent but no one said anything; one less to compete against, they all thought.

"Snotlout, tell us what we need to improve on, yeah?" Ruffnut said with a wink.

"Of course Sweety pie! Anything for you!" Snotlout answered. He almost looked mesmerized by Ruffnut.

"Blegh" said Tuffnut in obvious disgust which earned him a hard punch in the guts from his twin.

"oooooowwwwh" Tuff doubled over in pain "That hurt... do it again" Ruff gladly did it again.

"okay! Show me what you got!" Snotlout said in an enthusiastic voice. They acted out the time they had fought the Red Death. Tuffnut was Hiccup and Ruffnut was Astrid. The scene was off and didn't really show at all what happened, but Tuff's acting was pretty good while Ruff was doing a terrible job at being Astrid.

"So! How was it! I bet... no, I know I was the best actress, wasn't I Snotlout?" said Ruffnut with a wink. _Do I tell her the truth so she gets better or do I say it was her so she doesn't hit me... _Snotlout wondered.

"Snotlout I need you to answer and say I was the best, don't just stare ahead like an idiot!" Ruffnut commanded. _If you tell her Tuffnut was better she'll improve and beat me... If I don't she won't hit me, she'll like me and I'll win! Easy answer! _Snotlout finally had his answer.

"It was you, my dear, my love who was the better actress!" he said.

"You're a terrible liar." Ruff said. She went back to practising.

"That really backfired" Snotlout mumbled.

During the time they argued, Hiccup was drawing and drawing. Every nice thing he saw he would draw, from flowers to dragons, mostly toothless. He wanted to make sure he would beat Astrid, he was pretty confident he could beat the twins and Snotlout, he didn't know what Fishlegs was going to do, he didn't even know if he was entering.

While Hiccup drew, Astrid was attempting to save her axe from under the tree. Stormfly picked up the trunk while Astrid reached in a grabbed her axe. The hilt was snapped in two. She'd have to get a new one. _Are you kidding me... I won't be used to the new axe and my aim will be off. No! Hiccup is going to win... _Astrid thought while mourning her old axe. She got herself a new axe and spent the rest the rest of the day trying to adjust to her new axe.

The day of the Talent show was chaotic, everyone was trying to get their things ready for the show. The dragon half of the show was a close win for Hiccup, with Astrid in second and Snotlout in third. Hiccup had been right, Fishlegs had not entered the contest, well he had, in a way. He was one of the judges, which at first Hiccup thought was an advantage but then re-thought that theory.

The second half of the contest went on for hours. Over half of the population were there. They showed off their juggling, dancing, singing and other talents. Then it was Hiccup's turn. He brought out his drawings and showed the audience. The first judge said '10' the second judge said '10' and the last judge (Fishlegs) said '8.3'. Hiccup looked at him in question. _'You could do better' _Read Fishlegs eyes. Hiccup sighed, at least he had the highest score. He only worried Astrid would beat him. After him went Ruff and Tuff. They acted out the time they fought the Red Death. It was mostly Tuff acting since he was the better actor, but in the end Ruff still thought she had been the best. They got a 9, 9.5, and a 10 from Fishlegs. Hiccup's jaw dropped. _Why'd they get a ten from Fishlegs?_He wondered. Then it was Snotlout's turn. He flexed his muscles. It looked like he was pretending to be Thor. He got a 7,8,3. The three from Fishlegs. Then it was Astrid's turn. She threw her axe at a bulls eye and hit it in the centre almost every time. She looked amazingly hot in Hiccup's and quite a few other males eyes, including Fishlegs. She missed her mark twice due to how she was not used to the weight of the axe and how the handle was shaped. Hiccup was sure he'd just beaten his girlfriend. He never so wrong. She got full points. Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. He was sitting there staring at Astrid as if she were a goddess. Astrid got first, Hiccup second, and the twins got third.

"I guess we tied right?" Hiccup said to Astrid as they left the arena.

"Tied! No, I totally beat you!" Astrid laughed. She kissed him and left.

"My girlfriend is crazy" Hiccup sighed.

"I heard that!" he heard her yell while climbing up her dragon. Hiccup laughed and got onto toothless and together they sped after Astrid and Stormfly.


End file.
